Kat (Gravity Rush)
Kat is the main character in the video game, Gravity Rush. She is also available as a DLC (downloadable content) character in the games, PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale and Everybody's Golf. (For other combatants named Kat, see Kat (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blackbeard VS Kat (Completed by McGasher) * Magneto VS Kat (Abandoned) * Kat Vs Ochaco Uraraka Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chell (Portal) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) * Enrico Pucci C-Moon Only (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Emmett Graves * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * Faith Connors (Mirror’s Edge) * Graviton (Marvel) * Seto * Shantae * Star Butterfly (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) History With no memory about her life, Kat wakes up in an unknown city with a mysterious feline creature sitting behind her, which she later named Dusty. After befriending him, she soon discovers that Dusty gives her the power to manipulate gravity. Thanks to Dusty's powers, she quickly embraces the superhero role, defending the city of Hekseville from creatures called Nevi. Death Battle Info Background *About 5'9" *Unknown past *Selfless and down to earth *Superhuman durability and abilities *Lives in a sewer with two Gods *Experience as a spy and as a maid, also worked in the Hekseville military forces Shifter abilities *Can fly for a limited amount of time *Can walk on walls and other surfaces *Can create Stasis Fields to attract and throw away objects and her foes *Can manipulate gravity in order to slide *Can create small black holes to attract and repel enemies Spiraling Claw *Kat charges a fast slide which destroys everything on her path. Gravity Crush *Kat runs into his foe (literally), stealing an orb of energy from his body. By destroying it, the foe and everyone near him die. Micro Black Hole *Kat creates a black hole by spinning around, which sucks everything near it out of existence. Gravity Typhoon *Kat fires stacks of stalactite-like projectiles that track the foe. ''''Gravity Panther *Kat merges with Dusty, transforming into a Panther who can slash enemies with his claws or obliterating them by creating a gravitational vortex. Fighting Style *Relies on a wide variety of kicks *Her Launch Kick can throw her foe away at a decent distance *Her Somersault Kicks send the enemies into the air *Her Spiral Heel throws away every enemy she hits at a long distance *She often tries to get the advantage by taking her foe in the air with her *Additional modes: **Lunar Style ***Becomes lighter ***Can bounce off walls & teleport short distances **Jupiter Style ***Becomes heavier ***Can break through weaker materials just by running into them Feats *Saved a child from a Gravity Storm right after discovering her powers *Survived falls from extremely high heights without a scratch *Befriended two Gods and went into three different dimensions, including the Hell *Fought enemies bigger than her on a daily basis *Escaped from a Black Hole, thanks to the Gravity Panther *As the Black Panther, managed to take and throw away the Anemone. *Fought 100 students of Fi at once *Defeated Kali with Raven *Reached the top of the world with Raven *Defeated Elektricitie *Defeated Cai and Wolp with Dusty & Xii Weaknesses *Kat needs to stay near Dusty in order to keep his powers, although Dusty can always teleport near her, and he can't be touched by others (Unless he wants to) *In the case Dusty gets sick (by eating something for example), Kat's powers will be reduced. *Some of her attacks' effects (Like attracting her foes with the Statis Fields, or throwing them in the air with her kicks) don't work on Nevis *Being inexperienced in her role at the beginning of her "superhero" career, Kat got easily deceived by his enemies once, although she became more prepared and experienced from the latest chapters of the game. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants